1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physiological devices worn within the mouth for supporting the tongue and lips in appropriate positions for promoting effective and efficient physiological functions, such as breathing and swallowing. The device cooperates with the upper teeth and provides a platform supporting the tongue. Usage of this device will encourage breathing through the nose, develop normal swallowing posture, and will open breathing passageways, so that athletic performance and alertness are enhanced, snoring is reduced, and bodily activities are generally conducted in a more efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tongue, lips, and other parts of the mouth exert significant influences on breathing and ancillary functions of the body. Efficiency of breathing and air flow within the mouth and other breathing passages maximizes physiological functions, such as athletic activities, and night time breathing. In particular, unimpeded air flow during sleep is characteristic of those who do not snore when sleeping. Tissues of structure associated with the mouth and breathing passages can deform over time due to age or due to various congenital or induced conditions of infirmity. These tissues may become displaced responsive to these conditions, and may come to interfere with breathing.
Prophylactic devices for reversing adverse effects of displaced tissue have been proposed in the prior art. In particular, benefit of supporting the tongue within the mouth has long been recognized as leading to improvement of various debilitating conditions. Devices which are worn in the mouth and affect position of the tongue have been proposed as leading to eliminating snoring, improving breathing, and other benefits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,473, issued to Charles F. Samelson on Oct. 2, 1979, describes a device which cooperates with upper and lower teeth for support, and which has a tubular member open at one end for receiving and supporting the tongue. This device constrains the tongue to occupy a central position between the teeth, rather than supporting the tongue above the level at which upper teeth meet lower teeth, as occurs in the present invention.
A device for directing the tongue is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,182, issued to Leon Kussick on Mar. 5, 1991. This device lacks the horizontal tongue supporting member of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,687, issued to Maureen P. Sullivan et al. on Dec. 17, 1996, illustrates a device intended to overcome clenching of the teeth. The subject device has right and left pads which absorb force from the teeth. These pads are connected by an arched member extending from right to left and projecting upwardly against the roof of the mouth. By contrast, the present invention has a single, U-shaped member corresponding to the pads. A horizontal member projects inwardly from the U-shaped member. The present invention thus supports the tongue at a level roughly even with and parallel to the upper teeth. By contrast, the arched member of Sullivan et al. is located above the tongue and avoids contact therewith, rather than influencing position of the tongue as occurs in the present invention.
An oral device seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,951, issued to Vincent Castagnaro et al. on Jan. 14, 1997, provides U-shaped channels for engaging both upper and lower teeth, and an arched member projecting inside of and spanning these channels. By contrast, the member projecting inside the tooth engaging channel of the present invention is flat and horizontal. Also, the tooth engaging member of the present invention engages only the upper teeth, whereas the device of Castagnaro et al. engages both upper and lower teeth.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.